I need help
by converseQueen11
Summary: Katie has been getting bullied in school and is just drowning in herself and needs help. Will anyone notice, or will she be able to ask for help before it's too late? Warning - Contains self harm


A/N - I do not own these characters.

Hello, I wrote a few stories on here a few years back, but this idea has been in my mind and I felt like coming back to writing! Let me know how you all like it :)

**Warning**: Story will contain self-harm / suicide

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Katie's POV:

School was finally done for the day and I was walking home. I couldn't wait to get home so that

I could just go be alone in my room so I could just cry. That's all I've been wanting to do lately, is just be in bed, alone and to cry. It all started about 3 months ago.

Some girls in my class just started calling me names and making fun of me, all because I wouldn't let one of them copy my homework one day. But since then, more

and more kids in my class started joining them in bullying me, and now it's basically my whole grade. I tried not to let their insults really get to me, but once everyone

started doing it, I just started to believe everything that they said and just realized how lonely and worthless I really am. I felt really lonely at home too, because my

mom is rarely ever home ever since she started her new job and the guys are always at the studio or hanging out with their friends. It's just been a rough past few

months for me, and it's just getting worse.

The events from the day at school replayed in my head, everyone calling me annoying, stupid, a loser.

Everyone making fun of me for not having any friends. Not having anyone to sit with at lunch. Before I knew it I arrived at the Palmwoods. As I was walking through to

get to 2J, I started to feel even more pathetic and lonely, because I realized that I had no friends here either. I was all alone. Once I entered my apartment, I was

slightly relieved to see that I was home alone. The guys were still at the studio and mom had work until late tonight. I finally was able to let my tears start falling and

went straight into my room and curled up under my blankets and just couldn't stop crying. I have nobody. I know my mom and Kendall love me, and probably the guys

too, but it's hard to believe that when I feel this alone and worthless. I just layed there for a half hour before I decided to check on Facebook. The bullying continues

online too, it's like I just can't escape it.

The guys and my mom haven't seen that I'm being

bullied online, because I have my Facebook blocked from them. They don't even know that I have a Facebook account. Once I logged in and scrolled through, I decided

to go on Lacey's profile. Lacey is the girl who first started bullying me. I seen that she made a status a little while ago -

**"Katie Knight is such a stupid loser, she was sitting all alone at lunch today." **

I read all the comments under that status

**"She's so weird, like what's the point of her existence if she's all alone. Obvi nobody likes you."**

**"What a loser. She's such a freak, I bet she cuts herself."**

**"Eww I hate her, wish I could've punched her in the face."**

I slammed my laptop shut and started crying even harder. Everyone hates me just because I wouldn't let Lacey copy my homework one time. It's not fair. I am so

worthless and I really hate myself just as much as they all hate me. Why would they think that I cut myself. I just layed there crying for a little while longer, then I

remembered that on a show I use to watch, some girl use to cut herself because it helped her cope with her emotional pain. Maybe it would help me cope, because I

don't know how much more I could take.

I got up and grabbed my pair of scissors, rolled my sleeve up, took a deep breathe and just made

one cut. To my surprise, I did feel a little relief right after I did it. I decided to make another cut, this time one just a little deeper. Again, I felt a little emotional relief. It

only lasted for a few seconds though, because I heard the front door and realized that the guys were home. I quickly hid my scissors in my dresser, and noticed that I

had some blood dripping down my arm.

"Hey Katie, we're home and we brought pizza since mom won't be home until tonight. Hurry up and come eat!" Kendall said as he knocked on my door.

Oh my Gosh, he can't know I cut myself, he would think I was such a freak and would hate me too. "Okay, be out in a minute!" I said back. I quickly wiped the blood

that was on my arm, rolled my sleeve back down, tried my best to wait until it didn't look like I was crying since I got home, and went into the kitchen to eat with the

guys.

**Well, Let me know what you think so far! **


End file.
